


Repentance

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla makes Riley pay for what happened to Spike...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repentance

Such delicate looking hands to have such a devastating effect. His balance felt precarious but her grip was inescapable. He knew because he'd tried and failed. Sublime torture that the very thing he was running away from was what he missed during his period of repentance.

The sleek material of her dress caressed his cock, the softness a counterpoint to the slap, slap of that delicate hand. Every slap reminded him what he was paying for. Loud silence as she stopped abruptly, her hand hovering, soaking up the emanating heat.

“Now, what do you say to Mummy?”

“Thank you. Mummy.”


End file.
